


Danganronpa Next Gen

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Next Generation, Other, couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: Nothing special, just a bunch of next generation children. There are no specific couples, It's different types of couples, whether I like it or not, and make a love child. One boy and one girl for each couple and they're all ones I like so sometimes they'll be from different realities instead of from the same reality.
Relationships: Multi ships - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Deadly Introduction!!!

There are no specific couples, It's different types of couples, whether I like it or not, and make a love child. One boy and one girl for each couple and they're all my personal favorites so sometimes they'll be from different realities instead of from the same "reality". They're all made up from my mind.

There will be five couples each chapter, and each chapter will be dedicated to one person.

I will have 1 three way couple,  
2 couples from their games, 1 of the same gender and 1 of the opposite gender,  
And 2 couples from the other games, 1 from both games.

I don't mind anyone asking for me to do a certain ship or character. It's mostly just for fun and to get them out of my head for now.

Also, updates are random and this is mostly a place holder for now.


	2. Nagito Children: P1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 Nagito ships
> 
> ~KumaKomaHina
> 
> ~Roulette
> 
> ~Junkomaeda
> 
> ~Oumaeda
> 
> ~Byakuda
> 
> (I broke one of my rules but let's just ignore it this once. I always imagine Junko as part of both classes and have to constantly remind myself that she's only part of Makoto's class)

~KamuKomaHina (Hajime x Nagito x Izuru)

Name: Hiyumi Hinata, her nickname is Yumi  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
SHSL: Ultimate Everything  
Eyes: She has Hajime's eye shape and they're a greyish-teal  
Hair: Her hair is curly like Nagito's, She has an ahoge, but unlike Hinata, her ahoge is curly like the rest of her hair. When she was younger, her hair was long, but she cut it shorter over the years. Now it only reaches the top of her neck, She wears half of it over her face in a mohwak, but the other half is tucked behind her ear. Her hair is a light brown.  
Birthday: May 7th  
Personality: Typically quiet and stays to herself, extremely s*icidal but only because she finds herself bored with life. Has a bipolar disorder. Although he prefers to be alone, she is quick to take the lead in almost anything and only truly likes two people who are her best friends. Obsessed with both hope and despair.  
Siblings: None, she is the only child  
Relationship with parents: Nagito had always been her favorite since he tends to let her get away with most things. He supports most of her ideas but he does know where to draw the line. Izuru is the one she goes to talk to. She enjoys having deep conversations with him over many things and her favorite thing about him is how he understands how boring the world is. Hinata is her least favorite. He gives her freedom, but he's the most strict out of the three of them. When she cut her hair on purpose, she got in trouble. She hung out with a gang in middle school, she got in trouble for it. Along with many other things. She knows he's just being caring, but she dislikes it.  
Quote: “This just got boring.” 

Mini Story: Someone has asked Hiyumi to meet up behind the school. They left a note on her desk while everyone had went to lunch. She accepted, but only to see who it was. As she walked around the corner, she came face to face with a boy. He was looking around, and it was obvious he was the one who left the message. As she approached him, she alerted him of her presence and asked what he wanted. He went on and on about how he felt about her, confessing his self-proclaimed love for her that shouldn't even exist. It really did bore her. She let out a yawn as the boy ended the speech with the words, "Do you accept my feelings in any way?" She couldn't help but laugh at his words. Throughout her life, how many times has she heard those words? He looked scared as he stared at the laughing girl, probably expecting to get rejected, but even though she only liked girls, who was she to deny this boy a chance at winning her heart? She started to advance onto to him, backing him against the wall.  
"You really like me? Then why not prove it to me?"  
The poor boy was confused as he watched her movements. He had no clue how he was supposed to prove his words. She brought out a pocket knife, letting out a laugh as she moved it towards his stomach. To be fair, he was one of the people who used to pick with one of her best friends, so he never truly had even a slight chance, but she loved to look at the despair in people's eyes as she tested their self-proclaimed love for her. Her eyes filled with the darkness of despair as she stared him down. Spirals filled her eyes as she smiled like a mad woman.  
"Let me carve the word hope into your chest to show me how much you love me. Let me break your mind in a way you never thought possible. Let me use you to entertain me and watch your hopeful heart cloud over in despair~"  
He let out a scream and tried to run away, but he was never getting far. When he broke away from her, she threw the knife behind her shoulder, hitting him directly in the back of his thigh. He fell over and she moved over him looking down at him with her neutral expression. "This just got boring. You're like all the others." She snatched out the knife and walked away leaving her assassin friend to finish him off as she usually did for her. 

Name: Jack Kamukura  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Asexual  
SHSL: Talentless  
Eyes: Greyish-red, his eyes are the same shape as Izuru  
Hair: His hair is dark brown, and reaches the top of his shoulders. It's wavy like Izuru's hair. He keeps it down most of the time but occasionally he'll put his hair into a low ponytail  
Birthday: June 20th  
Personality: Although he is quiet, he's an extremely social. He enjoys being around people and going out to party. He doesn't get mad easily nor sad, he just tends to laugh things off  
Siblings: A younger sister and brother, he's the oldest of the three  
Relationship with parents: His relationship with Nagito is good. The two will watch movies together or play games together almost every night. When it comes to Hajime, he tends to go to him when he needs to go somewhere or needs his parents for something. Izuru never really talks or does much for him, although he did spend a lot of time with him with he was younger.  
Quote: "Being yourself is the best talent." 

Mini Story: There was a talent show going on at the end of the month. He had no actual interest in going, it wasn't fair to those who could do nothing except breathe, nor was it fair to those who could do everything yet never got any credit because no matter how hard they worked, there was always people who excelled by giving one talent all their attention instead of all. His pops insisted he did something, like sing, make a painting, or even some simple comedy, but he didn't want to. He had always been the above average person who could everything and yet nothing at the same time.  
All throughout the month, people had came up to him, seeing if he was going to try something. Many people had just believed he deserved to be seen on stage, he always turned down the idea. Even the teachers had expected him to do something. He understood that he talked to everyone, but that doesn't mean he deserved the credit for just existing.  
In the end, he decided to at least be a host, but no more than that. Lucky for him, everyone was happy with just that. His parents came out to see him, and everyone cheered for him before he had even started talking. He had no problems saying everything right off the top of his head. As he started closing the show, it was finally time to announce the winner, and surprise! It was Jack. He had no clue how he won, but many people insisted that it was because he doing what he did best, which was being himself. He had felt slightly bad for somehow winning when he had done nothing and so many people worked hard to win. They would just have to try again next time. 

~Roulette (Gundham x Nagito) 

Name: Luckie Tanaka  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Demisexual  
SHSL: Ultimate Gambler  
Eyes: light gray-green eyes, he has Nagito's eye shape and he wears eyeliner.  
Hair: He has shoulder length, black hair. He takes after Nagito's curly hair, but it's neater and more laid down  
Birthday: June 6th  
Personality: Reserved and antisocial. He's a loner that has no friends, except one, and has no interest in making any more. People tend to say he has the opposite energy of his fathers.  
Siblings: One younger sister, he and Tatsuki are related  
Relationship with parents: Gundham is too loud for him. He tends to avoid being near him because of his booming voice. Gundham calls him a lone soldier in his army of darkness, but secretly, he would actually like him to make friends but of course, Gundham decides to stay as supportive as he can. Nagito, unlike Gunham, gives Luckie his space. He only bothers him for minor things, like his health. Nagito doesn't mind him having no interest in making friends.  
Quote: "Everything is decided by chance and luck." "I am luck, and I've already decided the chance you'll have..." 

Mini Story: He was the President of the Gambling club. He was obviously the best choice. He could win without even looking at his his own hand, which was a good skill to have for games where he couldn't look at what he had. Although he was the president, that didn't stop him from avoiding everyone that walked in his direction. Sometimes he'd even gamble people just to bet that they'd leave him alone the rest of school year.  
That's always how it was. No one ever beat and no one was aloud to ever get close to him. That was until he met a young boy who had a bit of experience with luck, gambling and reading others. He had no clue why this boy had challenged him, but all he had to do was beat him in three simple games and he'd leave him alone. Seemed like an easy win right?  
Wrong. He lost the second and third game to this newbie. For the time time in forever, someone actually beat him. So, just as the bet said, this boy was now one of his closest friends. Although it may seem like he's just following his bet, he actually enjoys having the boy around. 

Name: Tatsuki Tanaka  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Asexual/Panromantic  
SHSL: Ultimate Zookeeper  
Eyes: Grey eyes that are shaped like Gundham.  
Hair: She has black hair but the tips of her hair is naturally white. Once again her hair is curly, but she likes to flatten it. Her hair goes to the middle of her neck.  
Birthday: October 29th  
Personality: Extremely cheerful person. She likes to try to see the positive side of things, but unlike Nagito, her luck is horrible. She feels like good things only happen to her when animals are around so she tries to crowd herself with as many animals as possible so she won't hurt anyone with her bad luck.  
Siblings: One older brother, she is related to Luckie  
Relationship with parents: Nagito tries to help her with her luck problem as much as he can. He understands how she feels when it comes to luck. Gundham likes to spend time with her as much as he can. Whenever she gets worried about her bad luck, he likes put "spells" on her and whenever she tells him that it didn't work, he'll tell her it's only temporary and only last as long as she believes it works. He's not sure how much he can actually help her.  
Quote: "All living beings deserve love." 

Mini Story: Every summer, Tatsuki volunteered at the local zoo. She used to volunteer with her father when she younger, but now she was old enough to do it without him. She was so happy when she was first aloud to go, and when she got a bit older, they even started paying her to work with the animals. She would have done it even without the money, but the money was just a bonus.  
Her school year had been horrible. Books falling on her head, her chairs always ending up broke or with gum, getting locked into random lockers somehow, slipping on the floor, dropping her lunch on whatever was closer, and even things as simple as her lucky pencil going missing. There's more but why go into description.The moment she had stepped foot into the zoo, all her bad luck seemed to disappear. She felt relieved for once. That entire summer, nothing bad had happened, but as always, when it was time to back to school, all the good luck she had evaporated into the school air. As she did at the beginning of every school year, she started wishing she could be at the school instead of here, but she put on a smile, and got ready to deal with another horrible year. 

~Junkomaeda (Junko x Nagito)[Slight spoiler: The first kid was one I thought of before I found out Junko's actual hair color.] 

Name: Katsu Komaeda  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Hetrosexual/Aromantic  
SHSL: Ultimate Actor  
Eyes: Greyish-blue eyes shaped like Nagito's  
Hair: Her hair is a platinum blonde (lighter then Junko's), and she tends to wear them in low pig tails. Her hair reaches mid-thighs  
Birthday: February 14th  
Personality: She's very bratty and spoiled. Even though people may think that that makes her a bad person, she's actually extremely kind and rational. She puts up a font in front of different people, very few people actually know her actual personality.  
Siblings: One older sister, the two don't get along  
Relationship with parents: Katsu has no interest in hope or despair. Growing up, whenever her parents had an argument, it was always about the two topics. She lives with her mother who tries to get her into despair but to get her mother to be quiet about it, she'll act as though she's on the side of despair. When she's with Nagito, she pretends that she loves Hope. Either way, she gets more freedom that way and they continue to spoil her as long as she agrees with them. She's done this since she was a baby.  
Quote: "If you're not here to bring me up, I won't let you stay to bring me down." 

Mini Story: The young actress sat in her dressing room, getting ready to go home. She was taking her hair out of the design she had and was now putting it into her usual style. She was mostly just waiting for her father to come pick her up. Her mom had stayed with her throughout the practice, but she had left her a little later since she was going with her father for a few weeks. The only reason she was staying with him that long was because her mom needed to go out of the city for a bit. She had a fashion show to be at, and she was the judge.  
There was a knock at her door and she stood up to go answer only to see another girl, around her age. She hadn't been on the set at all, and it wasn't someone she knew. Looking over the young girl's expression, it was obvious she was a fan. The girl held out the magazine in her hand along with a pen. "C-can you...sign this please?"  
She stared at the girl, sighing before shaking her head and closing the door. There was another knock on the door and she answered it again. It was the same girl. She asked the same question again. "I said no. Do not ask me again." It may seem like she was being harsh, but her director had gave her the instructions of no early autographs. She wasn't one to ignore orders that could harm her career. She sighed and turned around, deciding she should call her father to get here faster. There was another knock on the door, and she ignored it, but the knocks continued until she answered the door again. This time the young girl was crying. "P-please..." She felt hurt as she stared down at her.  
Deciding to figure out why the girl was so persistent, she bent down and asked her a question. The little girl answered without a beat. Her older sibling had also been a huge fan of her, but was sick, and possibly on her death bed. One of the only things she had wanted was something from Katsu, so the little girl thought to give her something with Katsu's autograph. As heartless as the young actress had seemed to be, one thing she had always wished for was a better relationship with her older sister who had always despised her, so the little girl's story really tugged on her heartstrings.  
She glared at the girl, but huffed and grabbed the book from her. She signed it and threw it back into her hands. "Now get out of my face." The girl smiled and bowed before running off. The actress walked back into her dressing room, thinking over the young girl's words. 

Name: Akira Komaeda  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
SHSL: Ultimate Designer  
Eyes: Blue eyes shaped like Nagito's  
Hair: Wavy like Junko's, hair goes to the middle of his back and he tends to wear it in a bun when designing. His hair color is White but the ends are red  
Birthday: August 20th  
Personality: Extremely indecisive, air-headed and distracted easily. He has a strict personality as well. He's serious about his work and doesn't like it when people get in his way. When he decides on something, he sticks with it to the end, but if he hasn't fully decided, he'll keep switching up until he decides what he'll do.  
Siblings: Two older sisters and one younger sister, he only truly gets along with the younger one  
Relationship with parents: Because of his indecisiveness, he tends to switch his opinion on his parents. Sometimes he finds Junko entertaining and enjoys having her around. Other times he finds her irritating and highly dislikes her thoughts. Nagito sometimes is considered creepy and too obsessive, and other times he's just a sad person who just wants attention. He hasn't decided how he would describe their personality yet, so for now he doesn't want to get closer to either.  
Quote: "What I decide is what I'll design..." 

Mini Story: Both of his older sisters had asked him to make them an outfit. He was against it at first, but then he agreed. He had prepared three outfits for the both of them, all three based off of different things. The first dresses were based off of their personalities. The second dresses based off of things they liked. And the third dresses was based off of their usual clothes.  
For most people, the smart choice was the third dress, but he liked to surprise his clients and the third would be the most expected. Maybe he could mix all three. He could, and it would still look great, but he also wanted to just choose one. He had even tried getting everyone's opinions. His little sister liked the idea of mixing the three designs. His older sisters liked the third choices. His mother liked the second choices, and his father liked the first choice. His older sisters had tried to convince him to go with the third, but he only responded with, "You're not even paying me to design this. At the end of the day, it's my decision and what I decide is what I will design."  
He didn't like being forced to choose things, it made him lean towards the opposite choices. They didn't even give him a lot of time to decide. He spent more time deciding what to do then he took actually designing it. He could design everything in the blink of an eye, but it took centuries to decide on the design. As he looked over the clothing designs, he soon made a decision. He mixed the first and second options and had it ready by morning. Everyone liked the designs, all eyes was on their dresses, but his older sisters wasn't too happy about the choice. Not that he cared what they thought. 

~Oumaeda (Nagito x Kokichi) 

Name: Katsutoshi Ouma, also known Toshi  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Homomantic/Bisexual  
SHSL: Ultimate Prankster  
Eyes: Purple eyes, he had Kokichi's eyes shape  
Hair: His hair color is light purple. He wears hairband that pushes his hair back with a small piece hair sticking out and the rest is hair sticking out behind him, kinda like how Kokichi's hair sticks out but more wild  
Birthday: April 1st  
Personality: He's a snarky person who's secretive. He enjoys teasing his friends but he's actually really shy around strangers and awkward at times. He never lets anyone know and plays it off by laughing a lot and joking..  
Siblings: No siblings, he's the only child  
Relationship with parents: His father, Nagito, died when he was younger. He doesn't remember much about him, but he does feel a burn in his chest whenever he thinks about him. He can't exactly place why. He and his other dad loves playing pranks on people together. He somehow knows when Kokichi is lying and when he's telling the truth but he doesn't rat him out most of the time.  
Quote: "April fools!" 

Mini Story: Nagito’s birthday was coming up, and they were going to celebrate. Katsutoshi was feeling a bit down at the thought of him and he knew his father was as well, but neither of them showed it. All throughout the week, both Kokichi and Toshi distanced themselves from everyone. Kokichi would find a way to get away from people, usually coming up with a lie to leave. His lying wasn't unusual, but he didn't actually bother anyone like he usually did. Katsutoshi tried acting normal, but he shook a lot more. He had ended up playing a prank on his teacher and then snuck out and skipped school. It wasn't unlike him to play pranks, he was the ultimate prankster afterall, but it wasn't normal for him to sneak out of class just to skip school. All his friends already knew the problem since the only time he did this was around this time.  


Name: Etsu Komaeda  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Asexual/Demimantic  
SHSL: Ultimate Cult Leader  
Eyes: Greyish-purple eyes, shaped like Kokichi's  
Hair: White hair with strings of purple going through. Her hair is wavy and goes to the bottom of her back. She has two braids on the side of her head and she has two low buns in her head  
Birthday: October 20th  
Personality: A calm girl that has a dark side. She puts up a sweet font with everyone, but her thoughts are dark. She doesn't have empathy or sympathy nor does she have emotions. She enjoys attention which is why she started a cult that's secretly dedicated to her.  
Siblings: She has one younger brother, but she rarely sees him because he's dangerously sick and always in the hospital.  
Relationship with parents: She used to try to kill her parents when she was younger. They both tended to laugh it off for different reasons. Nagito used to think she was trying to achieve hope. Kokichi was actually terrified of her but just joked it off to calm his nerves. Now that she's older, and acts calm and sweet, the two are confused but thinks it was mostly just a phase. Nagito and Kokichi approved of the cult, once again for different reasons. Neither of them are very strict.  
Quote: "Wash all sins away with your mind." 

Mini Story: Not many people knew about her cult. Only the people of her cult knew about her cult, excluding her parents. She didn't even tell anyone about her ultimate, so many people saw her as a mystery. She never worried about anyone in the cult saying anything either. She personally went to seek out new members on her own and had convinced all her members that she had powers and could curse them. She didn't have many rules as she had tried to keep everyone happy, but she was very strict on the only rules they did have. Currently, her goal was to get her friends to join, but it's quite a challenge. It's also a challenge to keep it hidden. She had wanted the world to know and take over, but in her mind, it had already happened. There's no telling how people would react to her cult, which is why she'd taking it slow. She had even started making up her own "spells" to help her. 

~Byakuya (Byakuya x Nagito) 

Name: Hideaki Togami, also known as Hide  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Asexual  
SHSL: Ultimate Financial advisor  
Eyes: grey eyes with slight green, shaped like Nagito's eyes  
Hair: Blonde hair, usually pulled his hair back with Jel, sometime just leave his hair out. Straight like Byakuya's  
Birthday: November 8th  
Personality: Has great leadership skills but bossy. He looks down on everyone, even his siblings. He has a love for money and likes to be surrounded with money. He's actually really uncomfortable people and only is comfortable around his high school classmates, before he got into high school, it was just his 3 closest friends.  
Siblings: Has eight younger siblings, he's the oldest of all of them. He and the second and third oldest are constantly busy, but he's the busiest  
Relationship with parents: Byakuya is tough on him and never really let him have much of a childhood. He's not terrible, and Hideaki respects him. Nagito was always there for him after a hard day with his father. He used to sleep with him whenever Byakuya was too tough or whenever him and Byakuya had a argument. Hideaki started pushing Nagito away as he got older and completely shut him off by the time he was middle school because he didn't want to have any distractions.  
Quote: "Money is worth more then you'll ever be." 

Mini Story: Hideaki sat in his room counting the money he had saved from his weekly allowance. He usually did it like this: First, count the money he had earned from this week. Second, count up the money already had saved from the past. Third, add them together and take away the amount he uses for other things before counting the money he now has left over. Forth, count the money he still had left over from his spending money. Fifth, spilt the spending money into two piles, one for important spending and a pile for the money he was aloud to bring out for "fun". And lastly, calculate how much he spent through the week and figure out the percentage of how much he had gained. Anything less then 20% was highly unacceptable and that meant saving even more money the next time and leaving himself less spending money. Currently, for his business, saving money was more important.  
Some said it was too extreme, why did he need to do all that? Well, they'd understand if most of them spent their money the correct way. You never spend all your money. You never save all your money. And you don't spilt it in half. You take what you need, you save what you need. It's as simple as that.  
He could feel everyone's judging stares as they watched him count his money, but he didn't care. What he did with his money was none of their business. His father praised him for the way he spent his money, and his opinion was the only one that mattered.  
That weekend, he went out with his 3 best friends. They dragged him out the house, insisting that he needed to get out. He was against it, but they weren't taking no for an answer. The 3 dragged them everywhere. To the arcade. To the mall. To the carnival. And each time he spent money on them, even if it was just a dollar. As much as loved his money, his friend's needed to learn the proper way to use it. They had insisted on buying their own things, but the idiots were horrible at saving their own money and probably planned on spending every penny they had. He forced them to save their money, plus, it's not that he truly cared about "them" he was only looking out for the money. He'd just have to wait until his next allowance to buy that book series he had planned on. 

Name: Tama Togami  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Hetrosexual  
SHSL: Talentless  
Eyes: Blue, shaped like Byakuya's eyes  
Hair: White, the ends of her hair is curly but the rest is straight. Her hair goes to her thighs. Leaves her hair out and usually doesn't change style unless it's an event, and even then she'll just use a clip to pull it back into a design.  
Birthday: May 24th  
Personality: Very strong-willed. She stands tall and doesn't let anyone bring her down. She takes crap from no one and is always quick to shut a person up. Technically considered a tsudere. She hates having crushes because of the weird feeling it gives her.  
Siblings: Has eight older siblings, She's the youngest out of all of them. Her and Hideaki are related.  
Relationship with parents: Neither of her parents have said it, but she feels like they both look down on her because she doesn't have a talent like them. She wants to prove to them that she can do more then any Ultimate could. Because of this, she doesn't have a strong relationship with her parents, but to be fair, most of her iblings didn't have much of a relationship with them.  
Quote: "I can do more then you ever could." 

Mini Story: Tama glared at her brother from across the room. As usual, he was counting his weekly savings. She felt like he was throwing his abilities in everyone's face. He didn't have to do it in the open. He could do it in his room but no... he had to do it in the library, or in the dining room, or outside on picnic table. She hated watching him count of speck of dirt that could cost something. To her, it cost nothing.  
She looked around, soon finding the other two. They also had talents, lucky them. Out of eight of them, only the three oldest had talents, so to society they were worth something. One day, she would laugh in everyone's face if she ever became more then all of them. She was already a straight A student, she was four grades above her own level, and also was doing part-time college. What more did she have to do to prove herself?  
She cut herself off. She didn't need distractions from her work. She always pushed herself to be better, because that's all she could do.  
One of the first times she had ever gotten distracted was in 8th grade. She was supposed to be in 6th, but she had been promoted 2 grades. One of the older boys in the class had caught her interest during a project. He worked hard, managing to do even better then her. She hated it. But it could have also been because every time he looked at her or spoke her name, her stomach twisted into knots. Her vision got blurry. Her heart beat so fast she thought it had stopped. It made her mind go blank. He was so serious about it, maybe he was what she needed to prove herself? But no, it wasn't what she needed.  
He was a distraction. He had did nothing but help her realize that people was a distraction, so whenever she felt that way, she would disance herself from everyone. Watching her older siblings from a distance, she realized that people was a distraction for them as well, and that made her realize that maybe she did have a chance. She knew when to distance herself and when to use others for her benefits. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, in case you're wondering why some are blank-sexual/blank-mantic and others are just blank-sexual, it's because I only specified it if it was different. Example, if Panromantic and Pansexual, I'd just say pansexual, but if Homomantic and Hetrosexual then I'd specify. (I'm honestly not even sure if that's a thing, but either way it's just an example)
> 
> If you liked the characters, which one was your favorite and why? I would love hear what everyone has to say! Personally, my favorite is Hiyumi. She's my first creations along with a SouDam child and a Fuyupeko child and the reason I had started imaging different types of children for DR ships. originally she was just a Komahina child but with her personality, I thought it would've been better for a KumaKomaHina child. 
> 
> My least favorite is both of the Oumaeda children because honestly... I rushed on both of them. I haven't thought up much for the two so I had rushed past in hopes that I could just slide past with the personalities and stories.


End file.
